Family and Friends
by Vanity Storm
Summary: A series of one- shot's Contains Brothers and Sisters, more will follow
1. Sisters

**Another One shot sort of like a follow on from Brothers, but focuses on a certain pair of sisters who turned on each other! **

**please don't hate Petunia im sure she did love her sister!**

**please enjoy! :) **

**tell me what you think! **

* * *

><p>"Tuney! Please I want to play barbies!" Lily said holding the hem of her older sisters dress in her hands, "pretty please, you never play barbies with me anymore!" the six year old said, stomping her feet.<p>

"that's because I'm not a little girl anymore Lily, barbies are for babies!" Petunia said back, pushing her little sister away from her.

Lily gave a gasp as she fell back hard on her bottom, "Tuney, that hurt." She cried out in alarm, her face screwing up in pain before she burst into tears and ran off.

Petunia growled in frustration, why did her sister always have to make her so angry, she sat at her desk. Today was Saturday and Petunia had a humongous pile of homework that needed to be completed by Monday.

Last year she had been so excited for high school but now it just seemed a drag. But she'd met a really cute guy a few years older than her, Vernon Dursley, he was a dream. That slick hair style, the sweet smile. Mrs Petunia Dur…. Petunia shook her head. _I am definitely not thinking about being Mrs Vernon Dursley! _She told herself sternly, _well not yet anyway…_ she smiled.

"Petunia!" her mother's voice rang down the corridor. "Petunia, come out to the lounge room dear!"

"coming." She left her room and walked down to the lounge room, Lily was standing next to their mum, her red, blotchy face screwed up as she tried to stop crying.

"Petunia, did you push Lily over?" Mrs Evans asked sternly.

"But, it was an accident mum, we were…. Dancing and I accidently knocked her over, isn't that right Lil's you accidently fell over, now come on, let's set up the barbies!" Petunia said putting a wide smile on her face.

"Lily, is that right?" Mrs Evans asked her youngest daughter.

Lily looked from her mum to her older sister. Petunia's eyes were wide, as she pleaded with her little sister to not tell the truth.

"yes , mummy, I fell over." She gave her mum a massive smile scrunching up her emerald eyes and showing all of her teeth.

"Okay then, little miss cheeky." Mrs Evan smiled as she ruffled Lily's red hair. "run along and play then!"

Lily came up to Petunia and held out her hand. Rolling her eyes petunia placed her hand in her sisters and walked back to her room.

The sight of the two sisters playing began to blur and pretty soon the old Evans home dissolved to form the small house of Number four Privet drive.

Mrs Petunia Dursley looked down at the letter's clutched in her grasp. She began to read the first one.

_Tuney, _

_I know your still mad at me, for what James did to Vernon, but please Tuney, would you come to my wedding! I Would love It if you could, Vernon can come to if you want! But please Tuney! I want you there, your my sister!_

_I'd love for you to be my Maid of Honour!_

_Please tell me you will accept Tuney!_

_Love Lil's _

She placed it at the back and read the next

_Tuney, _

_I've got some great news! I've had a Baby, I'm a Mother!_

_oh Tuney I wish you could see him, he's so adorable. I hope to give him a play mate just like you were mine, but Tuney, I know I won't be able to. He's coming Tuney, the one Sev talked about, he's coming for Baby Harry, James and I. He's been coming for a while, I think it will be soon, Tuney. I've spoken to Dumbledore, when I go, if Harry is still here. Please accept him Tuney, I've seen a bit of you in him. your little boy and mine, just think practically brothers Tuney, Play Mates!_

_Please Tuney, I Love You_

_Lil's_

Tears began to cloud her eyes, as she flipped to the last letter.

_Petunia, _

_I feel I must address it this way, after your decline of my wedding and total ignorance as to the birth of my son. Petunia , my sister, I feel my time has come, James, Harry and I have moved into hiding but the Dark Lord grows ever nearer and stronger. I'm not able to leave the house anymore, tomorrow is Halloween, and I dare say we won't be answering any knocks. Please take care of Harry if he does survive. Heaven forbid he won't, I don't think I'd be able to live if James and I lost him. I write this as one last good bye, I've loved you all my life even when you stopped loving me. I'll miss you and I hope we will meet again. I Love you soooooo much Tuney, Never forget it! _

_Lily Potter _

Petunia Placed the letters back in the folder as she stared down at the little bundle on the door step. Her Nephew gave a small yawn. Her sister had somehow known the child would survive, in her last letter she had ever wrote to anyone, she had foretold her child's fate.

Petunia picked up the stirring bundle and held it close to her. "shh," she crooned. "it's going to be alright, your safe. Aunt Tuney 's here."

* * *

><p><strong>awwwww sweet! <strong>

**:D**

**please tell me what you think! **

**:) **

***~V.S~***


	2. Brothers

**okay Story behind the story: **

**my friends and I are Harry Potter obsessed so we all are named after characters. originally I was Helena Ravenclaw Because of my Initials, but they decided that my personality was more fitting for Alice Longbottom!**

**so I am now Alice Longbottom and I was thinking about it this afternoon and suddenly felt this need to write a one shot about Neville and Harry having a friendship from when they were younger! I mean there so close in age why not make them so close in friendship. **

**well I hope you all like it and tell me if it makes you cry! **

* * *

><p>They had once been inseparable. Two little boys who did everything together. Or so he'd been told from his mother and Gran. Before the terrible accident the two of them had basically grown up together, they had been like brothers. Twins even after all they were only a few days apart. He had been told stories about the two of them flying around the backyard. It had come as a shock to him, for he had always been terrified of flying. He heard about how the two of them would often play with their food mushing it about and basically painting their faces with it.<p>

After the accident the memory of his best friend was almost vanished, but when he saw that familiar face and those emerald green eyes again it had rushed back to him so fast. He had grown up isolated from his best friend and now the price he had to pay to be a stranger in his brother's eyes. The first few weeks had been a bit hard, as he watched his playmate make other friends totally oblivious to his presence.

His heart had leapt and he almost thought his friend had recognised him when he told off Malfoy at their first flying lesson. But it was just a general act of kindness.

He hadn't really expected his best friend to recognise him or to remember after all he'd been taken away and brought up by Muggles. But there was still that ache and hope that one day he might see with clear eyes and realise that they had basically lived with each other.

When second year came, he began to hope again but the passed without so much as a second glance.

Third year sped by the same as ever and he began to notice his best mates friend. She was quite lovely with big brown eyes and a friendly smile that would often shine his way.

Fourth year came around and he found things to amuse himself with. When the ball came around though he had a bit of a hard time trying to find a partner. When he did though he felt immensely guilty. She had confided in him that a boy had in fact asked her just after him. He asked her who it had been. She replied and his stomach dropped. He had stolen his childhood best friend's girl. She didn't seem to mind and so he and her danced well into the night.

Fifth year arrived and it brought the hope back once again. He had signed up for the special club that had been set up by his friend. He learnt a lot in defence and each time he was congratulated his forgotten brother would send him a smile, that smile would send him right back to the good days when they had each shared that little smile with each other. He felt the excitement rise with in him. But it wasn't to be, his long lost friend still didn't recognise him.

Sixth year passed quite quickly. The death of Dumbledore had been a hard blow on everyone and he felt especially for the young man who had been his childhood companion.

He went to school for his seventh year and spent most of it worrying for the safety of his friends who were on a quest to free all of them. He comforted the red head girl whom he had danced with back in fourth year and had listened to her fears and worries about what would befall their friends. They both shared a love for the same young boy. He loved him like a brother and she loved him as a man and woman should.

When the battle was almost over and the dark lord approached everyone. There half giant friend holding the corpse. He gave out a strangled cry. His Brother had been taken from him. He rambled forward anger blinding him and struck the dark lord down killing his last anchor.

A few years past and he got a position as a professor. Another few years passed and he watched as his brother got married to his red haired girl, and then had children. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Some many years had passed but the pain of forgetting was still quite raw, he was tired and he wanted to be remembered.

"Professor?" called a small voice. He looked up as a little red haired girl entered the dark class room.

"Professor Longbottom?" she said shyly again.

"Ahh Miss Potter." He said back rising from his chair.

She smiled at the familiar sight of him. "Hello Professor, I just came by to tell you that Mum and Dad send their love."

"Why thank you Lilly. Give my love to them to." She nodded.  
>"Run along now the feast is about to start." And with a small smile she skipped out of the class room.<p>

Neville looked back down as the photograph in his hands. Two little boys sitting side by side, pulling at each other's hair. One had brown eye the other Emerald green. He flipped it over and read the familiar scrawl on the back for what seemed the billionth time.

_Harry and Neville just after their first birthdays._

He quickly slipped the photo into his drawer and headed to the great hall, maybe he might tell him soon.

* * *

><p><strong>well... how'd you like it? <strong>

**please review and tell me!**

**thanks soooooo much for reading **

**love**

***~V.S~***


	3. Memoirs To James

**Another One Shot... **

**James/ Remus ( AS FRIENDS ONLY!) **

**enjoy! might be a bit morbid... but i'm feeling abit down right now... :( hehehe :)**

* * *

><p>Dear James,<p>

Life has moved along slowly since you and Lily left, your son Harry was raised by Lily's older sister, we managed to get him to Hogwarts, and he is currently in 7th year, though he is working on a task set by Dumbledore, before he died. Harry is set to bring about the salvation of the world and the destruction of Voldemort. It pains me to say it but I think Lily and yourself needed to move on before all this could happen. We miss you both terribly; Sirus as I'm sure you'd be well aware is with you now, causing mischief like old times. So I'm the last True Marauder here. Say Hi to Lily for me.

Miss you terribly.

Love Remus

To James,

I have some big news, I'm getting married. That's right I Remus John Lupin am entering Wedlock. Oh but James, she is the Most amazing Women you could ever know, I wish you could meet her. I love her so much her name is Nymphadora Tonks. I love her dearly and wish you could be here to see the wedding. Hope You are enjoying the freedom!

Love Remus.

James,

My God James, I'm a father! I know now what you were on about when Harry was born. I'd do anything for my son. His name is Teddy Lupin, after Nym's Father. I want to make the world so much better for him, but I'm not sure if I'll be here much longer… I'm beginning to feel the pull. The one you and Lily mentioned. Sirius admitted feeling it too shortly before he left. And now I can as well. Keep watching down below James and I'll talk soon.

Remus

J

I feel it drawing closer friend, my time is coming and I fear I will have to roll up the map for the last time. I only wish to be able to go out saying "Mischief Managed" one last time. Expect to see me soon!

R

Remus Lupin sighed as he put down his Quill; his hands ached as much as his heart did. He stood from the desk and turned off the light. He entered the bedroom and clambered into bed kissing his wife on the cheek before falling asleep.

The next day, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin Died fighting bravely and courageously in battle against the Dark Lord and his death eaters. He went out saying "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

He Left his son with the opportunity to have a life of Managed Mischief.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Like it ! Tell Me what you think! and look out for more one shots appearing soon! :D<strong>


End file.
